Talk:Barney's Talent Show (PBS SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-24154392-20131221044937
http://www.wikia.com/Wikia *Start a wiki **Video Games **Entertainment **Lifestyle * *Lazarus ramos **My talk **My preferences **Help **Log out *4 **All NotificationsMark all as read **Brinersarah Wiki1 ***Loading notifications **DragonVale Wiki1 **Logo Timeline Wiki1 **Tearaway Wiki1 =Custom Barney Wiki= *On the Wiki **Wiki Activity **Random page **Videos **Photos *Popular pages *Community Contribute ShareWatchlist Random page Recent changes=Barney's Talent Show= Edit Comments46,816PAGES ON THIS WIKI Barney's Talent Show '(known on show posters as Barney number Show) was Barney's 13th stage show and the 21st episodes from the thrid season of Barney & Friends (following Barney in Concert at the Dallas Majestic Theater and Barney Live! in New York City at the Radio City Music Hall in NYC), performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City from January 1, 1995. It was released on video on March 26, 1996. Contents hide#Plot #Cast #Songs #Barney's Talent Show Previews ##1996 ##Opening ##Closing ##1997 ##Opening ##Closing ##1999 ##Opening ##Closing #Released Dates #Trivia PlotEdit Barney and the kids put on a big revue, with the Purple One performing a number of songs with others or solo, and some of the kids getting their moment in the spotlight as well even though Stephen has stage fright by himself. Plenty of great costumes and sets, with songs ranging from "Alouette" to a "Wild West Medley." Even heavier than usual in its music content, this Barney video will delight kids who like to sing along. CastEdit *Barney *Shawn *Min *Jason *Stephen *Ashley *Alissa SongsEdit #Barney Theme Song #Sarasponda #Puttin' On a Show #Min's Flapper Song #Puttin' On a Show (Reprise) #The More We Share Together (Tune: The More We Get Together) #Wild West Medley (Get Along Little Doggies/Home on the Range/Buffalo Gals)[1]The Barney doll closing from this videoAdded by Vinhchaule #Alouette #Blue Danube Waltz #Down By the Bay #A Frog Went A-Wooing Go #La Raspa (Mexican Hat Dance) #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay #Happy Dancin' #We've Got Shoes #Puttin' On a Show (Finale) #I Love You Barney's Talent Show PreviewsEdit 1996Edit OpeningEdit *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Preview Of Other BARNEY HOME VIDEOS Bumper (1992-1996) *Barney Pitch Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) *Barney's Talent Show Title Card ClosingEdit *End Credits *Kids for Character Preview 1997Edit OpeningEdit *FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) *Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer *Please Stay Tuned *Barney Home Video Logo (1995 Version) *Barney & Friends Intro *Barney Talent Show Title Card ClosingEdit *End Credits *Microsoft Actimates Interactive Barney Commercial *Barney's Adventure Bus Preview *Kids for Character: Choices Count! Preview *Joe Scruggs Preview *Riding In Barney's Car Preview 1999Edit OpeningEdit *PBS Home Video FBI Warning *PBS Home Video logo *Pacific Arts Logo *the Kids Edutainment Video Logo *Barney & the Backyard Gang Fan Club Promo *Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1994-96) *WNED Present Logo from Reading Rainbow 1990 Episode Videos from PBS Home Video *Barney's Talent Show Opening PBS Opening Funding Credits ClosingEdit #End Credits #To learn more about Barney's Talent Show at PBS.org Bumper #WGBH Logo #Barney & the Backyard Gang PBS Closing Funding Credits #the 1989 PBS logo with music, and the announcer man said "This is PBS!" #For more information about Barney & the Backyard Gang #Barney's Campfire Sing Along Preview (S'Mores) #Auditioning Promo #the Kids Edutainment Video logo #Barney & The Backyard Gang Fan Club Promo #Hope you enjoy watching "Barney's Talent Show" Promo - announced by Laura #Pacific Arts Logo #PBS Home Video logo #The Lyons Group logo (1988) Released DatesEdit *'March 26, 1996 *'November 9, 1997' *'June 22, 1999' *'November 22, 2004' *'March 13, 2007' *'November 29, 2009' *'March 11, 2010' *'March 2011' *'March 2012' *'March 2013' *'March 26, 2014' TriviaEdit *During the I Love You song, Barney and the kids singing both verses of the song, rather than Barney sung one verse by himself. *Although this video was released in 1996, the video was produced in 1995. *This is the first time Stephen is a main character, as well as this was his first home video. *This was the first home video since Barney Goes to School not to have BJ or Baby Bop. *This is the only home video title that uses the regular Season 3 intro. Categories:*Barney Stage Show *Live Stage Shows *Add category Read more * Barney in Concert Barney in Concert (1998 Season 5 version) * Barney's Musical Castle was Barney's Filming Location: Contentsshow Plot A magical sign leads... Barney's Musical Castle! LIVE! in Majestic Theater (1993, PBS Kids Sprout version and SuperMalechi's version) * Barney Live! In Concert: Birthday Bash Barney Live! In Concert: Birthday Bash (1995) *Showing 4 most recent =4 comments=